My Girl’s a Cyborg, but that’s Okay
by loveischerrie
Summary: AU. Plain, normal Syaoran used to live a normal life until he met a strange girl who claimed she was from the future. Though she's strong, loves food, and a bit odd--oh, and a cyborg--it doesn't stop him from falling in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

_**My Girl's a Cyborg, but that's Okay**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**a/n: **__New story. Why? Because I felt like it. And I've been recently inspired. This won't be a very long fic at all. Please do enjoy._

_

* * *

  
_

_Syaoran_

I was about twenty when I first met her.

It started off as a normal day really. It was the first of April in the year 2009, and I was walking back to my apartment. I was studying physics at Tokyo University, so I was called a serious student. I lived alone in a small apartment in Japan, away from my family who still lived in Hong Kong. At age twenty, I was single; the lifestyle which I was used to. I was also a virgin; something I rather detested. I didn't date because I felt nothing special with girls whom I had met, or had tried to approach me. At age twenty, I was serious, meticulous, and rather boring.

To sum it up, at age twenty, I was plain.

Average.

It started off normal, until I went to the bookstore. I wanted to buy a manga. Then I saw her. She was a girl wearing some sort of suit that you see on anime robotic women. She smiled at me, and I had to turn away. When I peered at her through my peripheral vision, I could see that she was still looking at her. Her green eyes sparkled with mirth, and she grinned as if she were happy to see me. This girl was crazy; I didn't know her. So why did she look like she knew me?

I turned to face her, but she was gone. In a way, I was disappointed because if I was truthful, she was rather cute. After buying the manga, I went outside.

"Hi!" she greeted me, wearing a sailorfuku uniform. My cheeks blushed; she was so cute! Now that I got to see her up close, she was borderline gorgeous. Clear, porcelain skin, big, green eyes, full, pink lips...she was the perfect woman. She smiled at me again, tilting her head to the side. "What's your name?"

"Syaoran," I responded almost automatically. She giggled. "What's yours?"

"Do you want to eat dinner with me today?" she asked very suddenly. Though she asked, she never gave me time to respond, because she took my hand and began to lead me away.

I did see that a mannequin from the cosplay shop next to the bookstore was naked. I knew it had on clothes before...

* * *

She ended up taking me to a McDonald's. I didn't mind very much, because my heart was beating very fast, and I did not want to displease her.

"Order whatever you like," she told me, still smiling widely.

I ordered something very basic. I don't really recall. However, she ordered two of everything off the menu. It was rather impressive, and we needed two tables to hold all the food. She had even bought happy meals, which she loved the most. She told the cashier she would pay for it all after she ate, because she was not sure if she would order more. The cashier was a young boy who thought she was pretty, so he let her have her way.

"Do you know it's my birthday today?" she revealed to me while she was chewing. She didn't talk in any Japanese dialect I've come across. "I've decided to celebrate it this way. When's your birthday, Syaoran?"

She did not care for honorifics. "Mine is not until the summer."

"Oh, I see." She went back to her French fries. Swallowing, she took out the little toy keychain that came with one of her happy meals. "Ponyo is so cute!"

I had to agree that the little fish toy was adorable, but held no candle to her.

"Even though it's not your birthday today, you can have this. A gift from me." Her hand grabbed one of mine and gently placed her toy inside. I felt my hand heat up with her touch.

I don't remember how long we stayed there, but she finally finished all her food. She told me to wait outside while she paid, so I did. A few moments later, she took my hand again, yelled out, "Disappear!" and the manager and a couple of employees were chasing us.

Though it should have mattered to me that she was dining and ditching, I could not get rid of the smile from my face.

* * *

It took a lot out of us both to outrun our chasers, but we did. My sides were hurting, and I could see she was sweating.

"Let's go in here!" she declared, pointing to a movie theatre. I sighed, a little, because she wanted to see a sad movie. I submitted to her whims anyway.

Naturally, we snuck in. Either she had no money, or was more entertained this way. No matter, because I felt myself slowly liking this strange and perfect girl. She started crying at some parts of the movie, and I found myself holding her close to me. My hand was patting the top of her to comfort her, all while she cried her big tears.

I still could not wipe the smile from my face.

* * *

We walked outside, hand in hand. The night was dark and a little chilly, but neither one of us cared. She was so small compared to me, and her hand was so soft. My legs were starting to cramp from all of that day's activities, but I kept quiet about it.

"Wait here!" she said to me when we were outside a convenience store. A few moments, she came out with unbagged items, yelled for me to "Disappear!" and suddenly, I found myself chased by the store manager. She threw something at me, and we ran, laughing happily, even though the man was yelled threats and curses at us.

I don't know how it happened, but we were in front of my apartment building. "Let's go!" She took my hand again and led me all the way to the rooftop. She began to set up what she bought, which ended up being fireworks. "Open that for me, will you?"

I looked down. It was takoyaki.

"One...two...three..."she lighted them all with her stolen matched, her hands were covering her ears. "Blast!"

The fireworks went off, my ears ringing because I didn't expect them. I had a feeling my landlord was going to yell at me for them later, but again, I could care less.

We stayed up there, looking at the fireworks and eating takoyaki. I looked at her at one point, shocked to see her crying.

"You know, it was this spot where he kissed me." She said this all in a very sad voice. My heart hurt with hers.

"Oh, did he?" Did this man live in my building?

"But then he said he didn't want to see me anymore!" she declared, her tears flowing down her cheeks. "He said I was too weird! Can you believe that? He said I ate too much, and I was heavy, and cold and my punches were too hard! Then he said he didn't even want to see me walk or blink anymore!"

She got in front of my face, we were only centimeters apart. She blinked. "Do you think I blink funny?"

I shook my head. Then she punched me in the stomach. I keeled over slightly.

"Was my punch too hard?" she asked me, just as desperately as before.

"Well...only a little..."I stammered out.

She began to walk back and forth, her feet lightly skipping as she did so. "Do I walk funny?"

"No, not at all," I assured her. She smiled very weakly at me.

"You're very kind."

My face blushed, and my heart beat. I knew it then that she was my dream girl.

"What's your name?" I wanted to know more than anything my entire life.

"Oh, no! I must go!" she exclaimed, after looking at her watch. She looked at me, biting her lip. She must have noticed that I was crestfallen at her declaration; I did not want to see her go away. That strange girl walked until she was just centimeters away from my face. On her tippy toes, she stretched up to kiss my cheek. That was it, nothing more.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?" I didn't want to stop seeing her.

"Because I am going to disappear, and I don't want you to see me cry," she explained. Her eyes were watery. "I want you to remember me smiling."

She smiled her very best smile, her green orbs ready to unleash even more tears.

I sighed dejectedly, but closed my eyes, feeling ready to cry with her. I smiled. "Okay, they're closed."

I heard her voice break. "You know...I'm actually from the future—100 years from now. I came using a time travel device. You're surprised, aren't you?"

I felt my smile get bigger. "Yep! I'm really surprised."

She laughed; it was a very nice sound. "Count to 100. When you do, you can open your eyes."

My smile got bigger and bigger. "One...two...three...four...five...six..."

True to my word and her request, I counted to 100. When I opened my eyes, she was already gone. All that was left was the debris from the fireworks, and the little Ponyo keychain she gave me.

* * *

Time had passed, and my life had gotten back to how it was before: average. That strange girl, whose name I didn't even know, left a huge impression on me. I couldn't stop thinking about her, no matter how hard I tried. Because of that, I felt normal life was a bit more painful and longer. I wanted nothing more than to see her. I wanted nothing more than to know her name.

I wanted nothing more than to kiss her.

It was July the thirteenth of the year 2010, my twenty-first birthday. It was over a year since I saw her last. No one celebrated my birthday with me, so I went to that bookstore next to the cosplay shop again. I can't really say for sure, nor can I explain it well, but I had some sort of feeling that I would see her again. As long as I was in that bookstore, I would see her again.

I was right. For something terrible happened again.

"Everyone, I am the god of death, and today, everyone will die!"

A crazy man, no more than forty years old, came in with a gun, drunk, and started shooting. Everyone ducked and took cover, and there were screams. I, myself, was scared and losing any sense of calm. The man laughed, and continued to shoot. I could hear him adding more bullets as he let loose.

Suddenly, he was right in front of me, towering over my body as I was ducked down. With a crazed smile, he pointed the gun right at me, and I felt an urgent sense of wanting to live.

"The god of death will send you to hell first," he declared with a gruff, and then I was eye to eye with the gun's mouth.

All I could think was _I want to see her!_

The man was knocked sideways by an invisible force. He crashed into a shelf and tumbled over along with some books. Looking up at my savior, my jaw dropped. It was her! It was her. She was wearing a strange outfit, the kind that robot, anime girls wear. However this time, she didn't smile at me. Her green eyes were narrowed, and she glared at the gunman. With great strength, she picked him up by the collar of his shirt, and flung him through the window. He coughed up blood as tiny glass pieces were all over him. Nearly everyone had gotten out of the store, and there were more pedestrians watching. She scanned the room before setting her eyes on me. With little care, she picked me up and started walking.

She walked without anyone caring on her appearance. Though I was embarrassed, I was too happy to see her again to care. Police had arrived, and had noted that no one had been killed or injured. It was a miracle.

I didn't know how she knew, but we were in front of my door. I had the thought that she would want to go to the roof, but I didn't complain. More than excited, I unlocked the door and invited her in.

"My room is a bit of a mess, but it's not so bad," I said, picking up clothes and other things. At one point, I sprayed something in the air to make the room smell nicer. Meanwhile, she was looking at everything in my small apartment with an indifference that was unfamiliar to me.

"Today is the thirteenth of July, 2010," she said in a monotone voice. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, yes it is!"

"Happy birthday, Syaoran." Hey eyes began to glow. "I am Sakura, and I am a cyborg from the future."

* * *

_**a/n: **__I won't update quickly. Maybe. I will try my best to. _


	2. Chapter 2

**_My Girl's a Cyborg, but that's Okay_**

**_Chapter Two_**

**_a/n: _**_Chapter two of this very strange love story between a odd boy and his even odder robotcyborg girl._

_

* * *

  
_

_Syaoran_

"I am Sakura, and I am a cyborg from the future."

I was silent for a very, very long time. It didn't sit well with my mind right away, even though her eyes were glowing brighter and brighter. A cyborg from the future? Surely, I was making this all up. Maybe I really did die from the gunman earlier that day.

"Excuse...I'm sorry," I apologized to her. "Can you repeat that again?"

"Happy birthday, Syaoran. I am Sakura, and I am a cyborg from the future." There was no mistaking her words as she repeated them so clearly for me to comprehend. My knees buckled and I fell. She turned her head to look at me curiously. Embarrassed, I stood up straight, looking at her with squelched fear.

"How am I supposed to believe that?" I asked boldly. This girl, Sakura, was shorter than me, but I still was intimidated by her.

She only just blinked very fast and looked at the wall behind me. I followed her gaze, but nearly jumped when all the lights in my apartment shut off. Her hair seemed to give off electricity and her eyes began to glow a bright white light, like the fluorescent lights in a hospital. Suddenly, an image was coming out of her pupils and in front of me. It was a very old man in a wheelchair with a disfigured face.

"What is this?" I asked incredulously.

"Pre-recorded hologram," she answered in her monotone voice. Before I even had time to respond to that, the man started to speak to me through a computer he was using.

"Hello, Syaoran." I jumped up; my eyes glued to this holographic man. "How are you? Though, I should not even have to ask. I am sure you are very happy to see your dream girl again. Think of her as a birthday present."

I looked at Sakura, my face blushing. Who was this man? And just how did he seem to know so much about me? It was unnerving; I was still reeling from all this. Was this reality?

"You must be wondering who I am, and how did she come to you," the man continued. "Syaoran, I am you, sixty-four years from now. I am eighty-five years old."

"What?!" This was all too much! This old, disfigured man was me?!

"On the thirteenth of July 2010, I was in a bookstore when a crazed gunman shot me in the head, along with three other innocent people. Though I miraculously survived, the bullet damaged my brain and motor skills. Yet, my intelligence was preserved. Then by some ironic stroke of luck, I inherited a lot of money from a deceased relative in the clan, and I spent my entire life building her. Sakura is a cyborg that I built and sent back to your time to prevent me and everyone else from being hurt. Anything you ask of her, she will do. At the moment, she is nothing more than a soulless doll, yet that will change with time. She is programmed to adapt to human nature, and study human behavior. More importantly, she is programmed to protect you above all else. This will come in handy, especially for what's to come in the near future. She will learn to behave and think more like a human, as long as you help teach her along the way. That is how she is programmed."

Though he—I mean _I_—was explaining it very clearly, I still had so many questions and an uneasy feeling in my stomach. This robot, this girl seemed very different from when she visited me before. I still remembered the tears she cried—did robots even cry? Did that mean when she came to see me for the first time, she had already learned human behavior? And I thought she was from 100 year in the future, so she claimed. According to this man (me), she was from only a little over sixty years—no, this was ridiculous. My brain was starting to hurt.

"I leave her in your capable hands, Syaoran. But be careful."

Sakura blinked and her eyes were normal, and the lights in my apartment were back on. She looked at me, sensing that I was highly uncomfortable and overwhelmed by all this information.

"So...you really are a robot," I told her.

"I am not a robot!" she said this very angrily. "I am not limited to the laws of robotics. A robot cannot and may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm." She advanced closer to me while I backed away from her. "I am free to injure any human, as was displayed earlier today."

I had to remember that this was true. It was the reason I was still healthy and safe.

"A robot must obey any orders given to it by human beings, except where such orders would conflict with the First Law," she explained, advancing even closer to me. "I do not take orders from humans unless it comes directly from you and I am not bound by the First Law, so I can harm whoever you wish me to harm. This is how I was programmed."

The gap between us was closing, and I finally was backed into a wall. "And finally, a robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Law. I am programmed to protect your existence above all else, unbounded by the First and Second Law. This is how I was programmed."

I do not know why, but with her face so close to mine, I believed she would do something like kiss me. In fact, I rather hoped for it. Even though she was different from how I remembered meeting her, my heart still fluttered happily like a hummingbird's wings around her. Lest not us forget than I also haven't really had any sort of relationship with a woman before, and future me knew me well; this girl, Sakura, was my dream girl. As she began to raise her up on her tippy toes, I closed my eyes.

Then I heard a sniff.

"Perhaps you should go take a bath." I opened my eyes, and her feet were flat on the ground. I finally took notice of my appearance, and she was right. I had perspired heavily from the day, and there was dust and dirt all over me.

"Did you sniff me?" I tentatively asked. Could robots—I mean cyborgs smell?

"My sense of smell is stronger than a wolf's own nose," she explained almost proudly. "This is how I was programmed."

"Why did I name you Sakura?"

"You completed me in the early spring, but was not 'on' until later. The day you turned me on, and I was officially alive and functioning was April first, when the cherry blossoms began to blossom fully that year."

"What exactly did the future me mean, when he said, 'for what's to come in the near future?'"

"I am forbidden to talk about certain parts of the future. This was ordered by the future you."

"Caw!" a loud screech interrupted us, and Sakura shot out a laser from her shot. It burned a small hole in the wall that was near my large bird cage, and my parrot flailed about wildly.

"Hey! It's just Carlos!" I assured her.

"Just Carlos, just Carlos!" he mimicked. She narrowed her eyes.

"Carlos?"

"My pet." I was not sure if she understood what a pet was. Thinking about it now, she did not. Not one bit.

I grabbed some clothes out of a dresser and gave them to her. "You can wear my clothes for now. I'll get you proper clothes later."

I grabbed clothes of my own and headed into the bath. Carlos screeched loudly and then was very silent.

So, she was a cyborg after all.

* * *

There were many things I needed to teach her.

When I got out of the bath, she had prepared a very lovely chicken dinner for both of us. Clad in my clothes that were two big for her, she smiled at me, and I could not help but return the smile. This was nice; eating dinner with someone, having a girl cook for me for once. It was a very nice and pleasant feeling.

"This is very delicious!" I complimented. She smiled and began to eat her share. I saw that she also surrounded herself with all my junk food. Remembering how much she ate made me smile even bigger.

"Can you really eat food?" I asked, very unsure of her mechanical make-up.

"The food is broken down and my body runs on the proteins and other such nutrients much like a human's body. Only I do not produce waste or store the fat, since my body requires so much energy to function." She ate a large piece of the chicken.

"What exactly are made out of?" I cautiously questioned her. I didn't know what she was, nor what would offend her.

Her face snapped up at me. "Bones: made from casein multi alloy from Jupiter. Brain: nano-technologically combined neurons. Hair: synthetic fibers with horse hair texture. Skin: composed entirely of fast-healing organic tissue. In many ways, my body is similar to a human body. Mine is just more durable. However, I, according to my maker, lack what humans call a soul. However, I am sure to develop a semblance of a soul through your lessons."

My jaw must have dropped. There was so much I could not fathom or wrap my mind around. How on earth did I manage to build her? I should have thought about this more, but something else had occurred to me. A dirty thought entered my brain.

"So...are those like a human girl's?" I pointed at her chest, swallowing hard.

She did not seem to be offended by this. "Yes."

"And...there, too?" I pointed much lower, between her legs.

"That is different from a human female's anatomy, but the outer appearance is the same, and I do have an opening similar to that of female vagina."

I cringed from her bluntness. "So...can you...do 'it'?"

"What's 'it'?" she questioned, looking generally confused. My hands became sweaty.

"You know: _it_." My voice quavered a bit. Sakura only looked more puzzled. I cleared my throat. "You know: sex. If...say you and I...is that possible?" It came out in a mumble.

She remained quiet for a while, as if she were thinking about what sex was. "Sexual intercourse between a man and woman is done with the intention of producing a genetically combines human offspring, correct?"

"Yes, that is the general idea."

"I do not have a human female's reproductive cycle, or organ. I cannot produce human offspring."

"I figured as much." I nodded.

"Why would you want to perform sexual intercourse with me if I cannot produce human offspring?"

I decided not to answer that. It seemed to me that she only knew the very basic human things. She did not know there were other reasons why men and women had sex. And the future me must have planned to do it with her. He made something similar with her body, and if I knew me, I knew that I would have wanted to at some point in my life, especially with my dream girl. However, being that it was the first night we were going to spend together, I did not want to have to explain something so heavy.

"This food really is good. I never had chicken like this!" I complimented her once again. "What kind is it exactly?"

She smiled very happily at me. "Fillet de Carlos."

My fork dropped down to the table with a loud clunk. Hesitantly, I turned my head around to Carlos's cage. Emtpy. I turned to look at her with horror written on my face. Confusion was apparent on hers.

"Humans are both carnivorous and herbivorous. Carlos was an animal, therefore human food, was he not?"

I would have corrected her if I did not end up needing to go to the toilet to vomit violently. In the kitchen, I could still hear her eating as if nothing were amiss.

I knew that there was much I needed to teach her.

And it would be a long way to go before she understood that pets were not food.

* * *

**_a/n: _**_no real parrots were harmed in the making of this chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

_**My Girl's a Cyborg, but that's Okay**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**a/n: **__Thank you to those who took the time and energy to review. Reviews make me all warm and fuzzy on the inside. If you don't know already, I have a dramatic romance story called "We Were Written," that is Sakura and Syaoran centric._

_This fic is actually very lighthearted and easy to write. It will also be very short. I'm talking about...6 or 7 chapters short. Short. 8 is pushing it. This is partly because this plot can only go so far. And I may update this story quicker than my others. _

_

* * *

_

She was actually very helpful.

I went to Tokyo University during the mornings, and since I was unsure about leaving her alone, I took her along. With her speed, she got me to class way before I could even panic about being late and unleashing the wrath of my professor. Terada-sensei was young, but strict, known for failing students if they were late to class and throwing chalk at those who dared to sleep through his lectures. I was often seen as a chalk target since it was hard to stay awake.

But when she sat beside me, she automatically recorded his lessons without my asking, nor with anyone noticing her actions. Often times during the night, she would play them for me the way she played my future self's message. It was nice to be able to right the notes down, and studying properly. Without her, I used to have missing notes, and my tests were not displaying my potential.

Also—though I was asleep during this, but my good friend Eriol had retold it to me in awe—she stood up to my professor on my behalf.

"Li! Sleeping again?!" Terada-sensei yelled, flinging his arm back to snap a chalk at me. He threw it, and the chalk gained speed, aiming for my head.

Sakura just held out her hand, caught the chalk like it was a fly, and crushed it so that white powder fell out of her hand. "Terada-sensei, please be careful with your chalk. You could injure the students." The whole class was very silent and jaw-dropped at this young, gorgeous girl who reprimanded a teacher.

But she got away with it. During moments when sensei wanted to throw chalk at me, he would nervously glance and Sakura, who in return gave a warning glare. Since that one time, I was able to sleep during class peacefully without getting reprimanded or falling behind. Eriol would have fallen for her if Tomoyo Daidouji did not keep him in check.

She also helped bring in money. Eriol's longtime girlfriend, Tomoyo-san, was completely enamored with her; her cute looks making her squeal with excitement. By having Sakura as a model, she was inspired to make many clothes, which she sold at her mother's boutique and appeared in fashion magazines, often times with Sakura acting as the ad's model. Sakura was paid a generous sum every time she appeared in a magazine, and got to keep the clothes she modeled, which saved me money on having to buy her appropriate clothes, and also saved me the embarrassment of needing to get bras and panties.

When she was not modeling, she watched me work at a ramen shop, often eating, paying the shop with her modeling money. She ate a lot too. More than I ever thought it possible of a female. She went through bowls like water, challenging men who were curious to see of her appetite was stronger than their own. She always won, and received many fans.

"Why do people cheer for me?" she asked me once, when the shop was running slower than usual. I had sat down across from her, watching her eat her noodles.

"They like to see you win against men who are bigger than sumo wrestlers," I explained, smiling. That was another thing; I smiled more when she was around.

"Because it does not seem feasible?" she question after she slurped some ramen.

"Exactly. You make the impossible seem possible. It gives people hope that they can do things that didn't think they could." I always felt this proud feeling when she beat the men, because she was mine.

"I give people hope?" She seemed very pleased and in awe of this idea. I laughed.

"Yes, you do. In your own way." I grinned and held her hand. She also smiled at me, and during those times, I would forget she was a cyborg.

But I would remember quickly.

Our heads turned to the window as we heard a scream, "The boys!" from outside. In horror, I saw it; two little boys, no more than seven years old, were in the middle of the street, staring at the truck that would not stop in time to spare them death. My insides squirmed, and though I did not want to see it, my eyes would not close.

Then a wind blew past me, and it was as if a tornado had picked the boys up and made the truck move on its side. No one could tell exactly what had happened except that the boys were safe. Both were screaming, "We went flying! We went flying!" and the truck driver got out, puzzled and relieved by this turn of event.

Then Sakura came back, leaned against the doorway, and gave me a wink, a smile, and thumbs up.

My heart immediately swelled.

"You really are my girl, after all!" I proudly exclaimed. She smiled wider, her green eyes dancing in joy.

* * *

She was actually a very good and compassionate person. I mean cyborg.

She helped out around the house more often than I could count, so my place was never the disaster it once was before I met her. Though I never asked her, she always ran a bath for me, and cooked delicious foods that were always my favorite. She cooked traditional Chinese meals whenever I felt very lonely, and listened to my complaints, no matter how whiny they were. I told her of how I wanted to make things to help human kind, because I hated to be very useless in times of needs.

I didn't realize she took it to heart.

One day, I had woken up to find her missing. I panicked until I watched the morning news. There was a fire in a hotel in the city, and a whole soccer team—a group of small ten year old boys—were trapped in the fiery building. But somehow, they were all saved.

"An angel saved us. It was all smoky and so hot...so I couldn't see. But she was beautiful, so she must have been an angel." One boy had told everyone this, and it was concluded that it was a miracle that someone had managed to save all of the kids that would have met their untimely deaths.

Then Sakura came in through the door, smiling and covered in soot.

"You're amazing. You know that, right?" I told her in awe, my heart swelling bigger and bigger. She did not answer me.

"Good morning, Syaoran. It is a school break. You should visit your grandparents."

"What?" I asked in wonder. What on earth could have...? "Ah, don't open that!"

I ran to where she was standing in the kitchen, ready to open the curtains from the window above the sink. She tilted her head, a habit from whenever she was confused about something and then proceeds to ask me to explain.

"If this were to open, there would be more light from the sun. Do you hate sunlight?" she explained and questioned. I only sighed.

"I don't like its eyes." I pointed to the window. Curiously she opened it, and I knew she must have seen it. The billboard that was huge and took up a lot of sky space had its painted clown, smiling devilishly with narrow eyes that seemed to stare into your dark abysses of your soul. It honestly frightened me.

She didn't pursue the subject, nor did she comment on my fear. "When you were old, you often said that you regretted not seeing your grandparents often."

"But they're dead." Truthfully, my older sisters were my only living relatives, and they lived in Hong Kong. My grandparents used to live in Japan, in a small village outside Tokyo, where I spent most of my life. I lived in Japan from the time I was ten years old, with my grandparents, while my sister, who were all over ten years older than me, stayed and made lives in China. When my grandparents died, I was left alone in this country.

"You said to me that you regretted it very much. You wanted to see them before you died."

Died? "I died?" I flinched. She remained cool and calm.

"Everyone dies, Syaoran. I came here a little after you passed on," she explained very coolly. It did not stop me from crying.

"I died? That...that's very sad!" It was very un-cool and not at all manly of me, but I cried as if my closest lover had died. It was inexplicable, and perhaps why she got fed up with it, even if she was trying her best to sympathize with me.

"Hey! Stop crying! You were old and lived a long life. Not everyone is as lucky." She pulled out a handkerchief that she owned (one of Daidouji's gifts for her) and handed it to me. I wiped my face, red and embarrassed. It was then I realized she could not understand death, because she herself could not die. No matter what happened, no matter how many years passed, she would always stay the same. She could never age, therefore, never be old and feeble, and then wait for death. Instead, she had to settle for watching her maker, the only human she listened to and obeyed for, die. How did she react?

"It must have been lonely for you, when I died."

She didn't say anything, but instead looked away from me. "Get ready. We will go see your grandparents. I'm going to go wash up."

Thinking about it now, I'm sure that even she got lonely.

* * *

We were riding a bus together, going outside Tokyo, when it all began to change. "I am going to make it possible to see your grandparents, but you cannot talk to them. You cannot talk to anyone, no matter who they may be. Promise me this."

I nodded, unable to go against her. "I promise."

The change was happening. Trees were getting smaller, and the sky seemed to swirl above me. When we exited the bus, which I only then noticed was empty save for us, the ground seemed younger, and the air cleaner. Finally, I saw my childhood town. It was small, but lively, the way I remembered. Little kids were running around, laughing and playing as they got out of school.

"That's Chiharu, and Rika!" I cried out, pointing at two little girls. "They were with me in the fourth grade!"

Sakura smiled kindly, and we walked further in. Vendors were selling things, and old women were gossiping to each other. Men walked to work, often laughing at little kids and their antics. There were young teenagers, holding hands, looking at each other with eyes of love. I looked at mine and Sakura's hands, linked together like lovers. It made me blush and more happy than anything in the world.

Then I saw myself.

I looked to be about ten or eleven years old, being a little prankster and troublemaker as I took candy from a vendor. I saw myself running toward a familiar direction, smiling at my private victory. "That's me."

Sakura nodded, and we followed my past, child, self. I saw how innocent I was, running towards my home. "I used to meet my grandmother, Ye Lan at the gate of my house. It used to embarrass me, so I got out of school late purposely, so my friends wouldn't see her.

True to memory, Granny Ye Lan was there, waiting for me, looking elegant and excited for my arrival. She held my pet cat, Carlos I, whom I loved dearly, and was waiting to greet me. "Xiao Lang! Xiao Lang!" she called my name in my native tongue.

I waved to her, not realizing how much I truly missed her. Only this time, she was waiting for me. My younger self ran to her, jumping into her arms. I saw my grandfather walk out to join his wife, very happy as a family.

"It's enough. We can go now." I said this very surely, very complete, as if something had finally come to an end inside me. It was relieving and sad.

When I said this, the town disappeared, and we were alone in a field.

"My grandparents raised me," I told her. She was listening intently. "They treated me so kindly, like parents. When I got older, I heard a rumor that in truth, they were actually my mother and father. But they were old when they had me—they couldn't believe to be having another child at their age, so they lied to me protect me, so that it wouldn't seem like I had old parents."

I didn't realize I was crying until she wiped my tears away with the sleeve of her sweater.

"Thank you, Sakura."

She smiled at me, so warmly.

Then she carried me home on her back, the way my mother used to. And even though her back was cold, I still felt the warmth of being with someone.

* * *

Whether it was because I had never traveled through time before or because I caught something, I fell ill for a couple of day. It was fine because she cared for me, like a nurse. However, she left one day, and did not come back until much later in the evening. I knew where she went, because on the news, there was footage of a hostage situation in an all girl high school.

"A man in his late thirties who seems to have been recently employed has held a class of first year students and their homeroom teacher hostage at gunpoint!" the reporter cried. "Earlier, we witnessed the young girls trying to save each other by removing the gun from the man, but it was unsuccessful. No one has been shot yet, but police are trying to get the girls out as quickly as possible!"

I saw a sniper tried to shoot the man to save the hostages, but he missed, and the man yelled and shot bullets at the ceiling. It was only a matter of time before there was bloodshed.

Until a force like a tornado climbed up the wall, shattered the windows, and went in the classroom.

"Amazing! It seems like some outsider managed to get inside the building and into the classroom! She looks like a female in her twenties, wearing a nurse's uniform...oh no! The man shot her! She seems alright!"

The nurse punched the man, disarmed him, and threw him outside the window, where he landed in the bushes. Police hurried to arrest him, which they did successfully. The girls and their teacher got out successfully. I smiled at the sight; girls hugging their friends and parents who were outside waiting in fear.

"The nurse seems to have disappeared, but thanks to her courage and sense of justice, a miracle has occurred. A tragedy has been prevented!" the reporter was also crying, happy at the turn of events.

Then Sakura came in through my door, covered in dirt and glass. I got up to hug her, crying.

"You're really my girl, after all!" I said this proudly. She smiled at me, and removed the glass from her skin. I watched in amazement as it healed before my eyes.

"The you from the future requested something of me." She talked while checking my temperature. "He said, 'while in the past, I want you to prevent certain things.' It seemed that certain memories stayed with him. He remembered the two boys that were killed by the truck outside your work. He remembered seeing the news about a little boys' soccer team dying in a fire. And he remember how during a school hostage situation, a sniper missed his target, and a crazed man shot and killed nine students, and their teacher. He said he felt helpless when he saw these tragedies, because he was helpless. He could do nothing to change it. So he asked me to change it for him."

Pondering at this information, I laughed to myself. She spoke of her maker with the same pride I had for her. "The future me must be a very kind person."

She smiled at me; in that smile that made me forget she was cyborg. "The present you is also very kind."

The future me and I were similar. That's how I knew that the future me must have also loved her.

Because I loved her more than anything in this world.

* * *

_**a/n: **__Only two or three chapters left._


	4. Chapter 4

_**My Girl's a Cyborg, but that's Okay**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**a/n: **__This is a very short chapter. Ladies and gents (although I feel it's mostly ladies), I got me a beta reader. The lovely ffn user, __**Twilight Kisses **__has graciously volunteered to beta my CCS stories and save you all from my bad grammar! Thank you to all who volunteered when I asked; you're all very good to me! _

_I got asked some things. _

_**Will this get a sad ending? **__Yes. No. Maybe so._

_**What are your references for this story? **__It's a combination of Chobits (manga) and "Cyborg, She" a Japanese movie that I recommend (I saw it raw like forever ago, but I'm sure it's been subbed by now). _

_Happy reading. 2 chapters of this fic left. _

_

* * *

  
_

I don't think I fully understood what it meant to be in love with a cyborg.

I did not compute it in my mind, because I was either naïve, or too much in denial to really think about the consequences—of how wrong it was to fall for someone who was not even human. There were times when I forgot she was not my species, because of her smile, and the way she felt so soft whenever I managed to touch her, and sometimes I could swear her green eyes would dance when she was excited. _Dance_. I would forget this so often, and I was blissfully happy that she was mine and by my side, and that she never contradicted my claim on her.

Then there were times I remembered she was a cyborg.

It was not the time traveling ability she had, nor how she had superpower abilities that would clue me in. It was how at night, she would sit on a chair, eyes opened to the window outside. It was her version of sleeping, but in truth, she was _recharging_. Certain times at night, I could hear the mechanics of her body work to function again the next day. It kept me up to think about the fact she could never sleep, and how awkward thatwould be to anyone else. To others, it was the same as falling in love with a toaster, or television.

Despite all this**,** I could not calm these feelings inside me that were chaotic and beautiful and often times made me feel more alive and full of this worth that I never felt before. She was not a toaster or a television to me. She was this remarkable being that made me happy. She was my girl.

It still made me crazy, and hurt her.

We were on my building's rooftop, watching the stars while she explained the constellations and such to me. Then without much warning, I kissed her on the lips. It was not much a kiss to be honest; simple and chaste. But I put my feelings, all the love I had for her, into it with a hopeful but desperate attempt to have them reach her.

She just blinked at me and looked very confused; her face demanded an explanation.

"Do you know what that was?" I asked her.

"A kiss." She nodded.

"Do you know what kisses mean?" I pursued.

"A common display of affection between lovers." She was very informed about basic human things.

"Did you...did you feel anything?" I was scared to ask, but even more afraid not to. She blinked at me some more. Then she shook her head as my heart sank.

"Did you?" she asked me. I tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace.

"It was like kissing a microwave." She smiled at my response—that smile that made me forget she was not human.

It was childish of me, but I was angry, and I stormed back inside. She followed after me and I told her I didn't want to see her, so she should just sit in the living room with her eyes closed.

"Why are you angry?" she asked, a bit moody herself.

"I am not angry!" I yelled at her. She glared at me, but closed her eyes like I told her to.

It took me some time to cool down, but I was very envious of my future self who was already dead and did not have to deal with these emotions anymore.

* * *

She was recharging, so I doubted she heard me at the time. It was cowardly of me to do so, but I ended up apologizing to her around two in the morning, when I was sure she wouldn't be able to hear me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered in her ear. "I was angry, but not at you. More because of my own selfish desires. You see, I love you. So much, that it kills me because you can never reciprocate my feelings, nor will you ever be able to understand them."

I could hear the whizzing sounds of her gears turning inside her robotic mind. Did she dream? Could she dream? What was her status when the world was dark around her, and all was quiet?

"If you can understand my feelings, tell me. Say, 'I can feel your heart.' Tell me, 'I can feel the love you have for me.' And if you feel the same way, tell me, 'My heart understands yours.' You will tell me, won't you?"

But I knew it could not happen. Because that night, I remembered that she was a cyborg.

* * *

I wanted to make her jealous, so I took her clubbing and danced with every girl but her. She sat on a table, watching me the entire time with an indifferent look on her face and occasionally she would observe everyone else in the room. I danced with this one girl, Mei Lin, most of the time. Mostly because she was also Chinese and it was nice to talk about things I thought I had stopped remembering. In my conversation with her, I had failed to remember that Sakura was indeed beautiful, and others would surely notice.

Some random guy asked her to dance and she agreed. As expected, she was a fantastic dancer. Her moves were graceful, and alluring, and sexy, I could not take it. Everyone in the club was watching her, their eyes locked on this gorgeous creature who was _mine_. She was mine, and no one else's. No one else knew how incredible and amazing she truly was; not for her beauty or apparently wonderful dance skills, but of how she was so simple and compassionate. No one else knew.

I had intended to make her jealous, but it was only me who grew even more envious by the end of the night.

I dragged Mei Lin out with me, and Sakura followed as well. It was dark and cold outside, but I was too angry to care. Mei Lin was drunk and went along with me happily.

"That pretty dancing girl is following us," she commented in Mandarin to me, noticing Sakura, who was dutifully remaining near me, the way it had always been. I nodded.

"Yes, she is my bodyguard," I lied back in my native tongue. Mei Lin squealed.

"Oh, are you someone very important?"

"Of course."

I ended up leading us all in a park, and I sat the drunken girl down on a park bench. Sakura sat at the other end. It was wrong, but I couldn't help comparing the two. While Mei Lin was beautiful in her own way, there was no holding a candle to Sakura's cute, but almost foreign features. She was my dream girl, and everyone else paled next to her.

But at least Mei Lin was human.

I sat between them, hoping that Sakura would watch me. It was still stupid, my intent to make her jealous. I puckered my lips and tried to kiss Mei Lin, but I was too rough, too eager, and too passive about it. I acted like a vacuum cleaner instead of a loving person, causing Mei Lin to slap me.

This caused Sakura to gently fling her across the park.

Don't worry; she landed in some bushes very safely.

"Why did you do that?!" I asked rather horrified. She did not seem to understand what she did was wrong.

"She hit you." It was all so simple to her.

"I was the one in the wrong!" I growled as I stomped my way home. She followed me still.

As I walked, I grew angrier, my fists shaking from the rage. It was so unfair! I was suffering because of this girl! I could not even begin to love another because of her! Where was this love going to get me? Nowhere! Because Sakura was a cyborg, and it was not okay. It was not okay that she got off easy while grew old and died loving her. It was not fair!

"Stop following me!" I commanded, near tears. "Just stay away from me!"

"But I'm supposed to protect you above all else." She no longer spoke in that monotone voice she used to use, but sometimes I felt like she was still apathetic about everything. I did not always hear the anger in her voice, or the happiness, nor sadness.

"Well, I command you to stop!" I started to cry, being very uncool as I did so. "I don't want to see you anymore! You're too weird! And you eat too much! You're heavy and cold and you punch too hard! I don't want to see you walk anymore! I don't want to even see you blink!"

"Are you serious?" she asked. I was too angry to even hear the bewilderment and the hurt in her voice.

"Yes! Close your eyes and count to 100. I want you to disappear!" I commanded. Obediently, she closed her eyes and started to count. I stormed off back to my apartment, determined not to think of her. I bathed, changed, and went to bed, lying to myself about how I did not miss her.

I woke up in the middle of the night, shaking violently and crying. It took me awhile to realize I said those words that hurt her and made me cry when I first met her. I remembered her words very clearly.

_"You're very kind."_

I cried because I was so undeserving of that term. I was nothing more than the bad man who made her cry that I hated.

* * *

_**a/n: **so off topic, but how old are most people who read my fics (will ask this on every new chapter I upload for other fics)? I sincerely curious._


	5. Chapter 5

_**My Girl's a Cyborg, but that's Okay**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**a/n: **__You know how awesome __**Twilight Kisses **__is as a beta? She made sure I stayed consistent with Syaoran's age. I almost made him 20 years younger than normal. Fail Author is fail. _

_A lot of you PM'd me your real ages, which I thought was cute. We're all so secretive with our ages (by the way, the reader of this fic have an incredible age range: 12-26). I just turned 20 recently, if anyone was wondering how old I was. _

_Some things..._

_**Why does Syaoran cry too much? **__Because he is rather...average. I don't know. Syaoran is not the normal, social, super masculine boy we're all used to. Here, he is very awkward and shy. And in any case, love makes anyone cry. A macho man will burst into tears when the love of his life leaves. It's uncomfortable, but it happens._

_In all my stories, regardless of which category, is written (attempted anyway) in a way that is less extreme. I want there to be some sense of realism in my fics, even in the most outlandish situations._

_To __**Chilo**__, who had the cutest review, no need to apologize, girl~ I read fanfics from my phone too. My phone is the Sidekick LX which is all ~fancy~ and allows me to fangirl anywhere! So convenient! In any case, I am happy you like my story so much (and I see what you did there with the HAPPILY thrown in. sneaky, sneaky)_

_And finally...__**THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER, OMG! THERE IS ONE MORE LEFT SO NO FREAKING OUT ABOUT HOW THIS ENDING SUCKED BECAUSE IT IS NOT AN **__**ENDING!**_

_Ahem...Happy Reading!_

_

* * *

  
_

I missed her more than I ever thought it possible.

Waking up in the mornings was painful and lonely without her. There was no more warmth in my home, and I wondered if she was also lonely. Going to school was painful as well because she used to accompany me, especially when Eriol and his girlfriend were around. She knew that I must have longed for a relationship like theirs; a perfect understanding of one another, and a devoted love for one's imperfect half. While to me Sakura may have appeared perfect (perfectly made by me), she had her flaws. She did not understand everything that humans understood and often acted in the way she deemed was right. Still, despite this, I loved her completely. I, myself, was very flawed. I was often perceived as too idealistic, and acted unmanly so many times, and deemed as awkward and antisocial. Though she never proclaimed to love me, she accepted me just the way I was. It dawned on me that I had that perfect relationship.

Because what was a perfect relationship, if not a complete adoration of two very imperfect persons?

"Where's the perfect girl?" Eriol asked me when we were in Terada-sensei's class. My head was down, displaying how exhausted I was from the lack of sleep I was receiving.

"She went back to the future." My answer was so ridiculous, but I had stopped caring about how people thought of me long ago.

In the future was the only place I could imagine her going back to, but it made me upset. Who was going to take care of her in the future? I was no longer living in that time, so she was going to be alone. I hated myself for leaving her in that way. How could I have been so selfish as to only think of myself; I built her for myself but then never thought of what would happen when I died.

"Li!" a loud voice boomed, and I felt a hard object hit me square in cheek. Terada-sensei smiled almost arrogantly and triumphantly at me. "Your girl is not here today, so you will receive the treatment I feel you deserve!"

"Harsh," Eriol commented while our professor went on laughing. I didn't agree with him. Terada-sensei was right; I deserved some sort of punishment.

"Eriol: hypothetical situation. Say Daidouji was a cyborg; would you still be able to love her the way you love her now?" I wanted to know that I was not crazy, that it was okay. Because I refused to believe that this kind of love was wrong. I didn't believe it was wrong.

"Tomoyo a cyborg, huh?" he contemplated. "While that sounds fun and all, but if she were a cyborg, it'd be hard to have a family. It might be a painful love, seeing as it would be hard to have a machine love me back."

He had no idea.

"But she would still be Tomoyo, so I would love her very much, the way I do now. I believe that somehow, some way, Tomoyo would be Tomoyo right down to the core." Eriol smiled at the thought of his lover. My heart beat with empathy. "It'd be the same if Tomoyo were born a man. I would still love that person."

"Even if she were a man? A cyborg—like loving a toaster?"

"Well, the way I see it, I didn't fall in love with Tomoyo because she was a girl or human," he explained to me so simply. "I fell in love with her existence. Nothing else matters to me."

It was times like these that made me glad I had Eriol as a friend. He may not have known much about me, nor did he always support everything I did, but he understood me. He understood that I needed this answer more than anything.

My girl was a cyborg, but that was okay. Because in truth, I was in love with Sakura's existence.

* * *

When I got home that day, I found my childhood cat, Carlos, waiting for me on my doorstep. I jumped in joy, because I didn't know how much I missed him until he was here. There was only one way he could have been here with me.

"Sakura." It was the only answer, which made me question where she was right now. She had brought my cat back from the past, and left him with me, which mean she was still nearby. She was watching over me now, which made me happier. I wanted to call out to her, but I was not sure if she would reveal herself. Nothing in the world would have made me more pleased than to see her winking at me, giving me a smile, and a thumbs up.

We missed each other, but it would take something big to reunite us. This was fine. I vowed to be a better man who could try to take proper care of her.

I opened up my kitchen window for the first time since they put up the clown billboard. I had intentionally wanted to face that clown head on—conquer one fear at a time.

Only, I found that someone (and I had an idea who), had painted over it and left a message.

_Enjoy the sunlight, Syaoran!_

It took lot strength not to cry. That in itself was one step further.

* * *

When my future self warned me of the tragedy that was to come in the near future, I didn't realize how serious it was in reality.

It started off small. On certain days, there were tiny tremors on the Earth, but not enough to consider them true earthquakes. Then, eventually, they got stronger. Still, very little was damaged, and the people—myself included—got used to them. They became part of everyday life.

Then one day, it started off as tremors. Then into tiny earthquakes. Then, it became something worse. Everything began to shake, and I saw my cat, Carlos, escape, leaving me alone. Through the windows of my apartment, I saw how the earthquake, that was bigger than any I have ever experienced, made buildings collapse. I knew it was only a matter of time before my building was next.

My ceiling was collapsing, and my exit was blocked. The floor beneath my feet crumbled, and I was going to fall or get crushed. Either way, I was going to die. Finally, the floor beneath me gave away.

Though I was screaming and flailing my arms, I was not taking it in that I was going to die. They say your life flashes before your eyes when you reach near death, and it is true. My childhood and adolescent played like a quick movie. Then she came and was the star. I never regretted anything more than not saying goodbye.

Something with the force of a tornado caught me and got me out of my collapsing building. I opened my eyes; it was the most beautiful sight I have ever seen in my life.

"Where were you?" I demanded of her. I quickly embraced her in my arms. I never realized how small she was, despite her powers and strength. Her arms slowly hugged me back, very softly as to not hurt me.

"Syaoran, you must go a safe place." She let go and grabbed me by the hand. With an assuring smile, she ran with me.

It was terrible; the ground kept shaking and opening up, showing this dark and fiery abyss beneath us lowly humans. Building came crashing down violently, and I heard desperate and scared cries of those around me. I wondered where Eriol and Daidouji were; I hoped that somehow, they were safe. If not that then at least together.

_Beep! _A truck was speeding towards us, and I had been pushed out of the way. Sakura crashed into the wall with the truck pummeling into her.

"Sakura!" I called for her scared that she was gone. Luckily, she managed to push the truck from her and came out unscathed. She ran to me, and up close, I could see some of the skin on her hand peeled away. Her metallic colored bones and muscles were visible. This was wrong; she should have healed.

"We must go." She didn't waste any time. She carried me up and began to run as fast as she could go.

The whole world was in a state of apocalypse. It was like a blur. To me, everything became silent. All I saw was the debris of the world falling like snowflakes. Fires roared like lions, and people scrambled to get away. I looked at Sakura's face and she was taking the brunt of everything. Glass, cement pieces, metal objects, and other such garbage were hitting her face. She blocked them from hitting me and did the best to do the same for herself. However, she gave up on protecting her face, and just continued to run head on.

I don't know how it happened, but the ground gave one more violent shake, and I was thrown away from her. When I stood up shakily, I realized why: Sakura was crushed by a portion of some heavy building.

"No! Sakura!" I tried to run toward her, but the ground opened up, and I almost fell in. I quickly grabbed on to a metal pipe that was once part of the underground. It was burning under me. The heat was overwhelming, and I was sweating. Little by little, my hands were slipping away. Even though I was in danger, I was scared for Sakura. I wanted to see her.

_I want to see her!_

A warm hand was pulling me up. My eyes which I did not know were closed opened to see her smiling. I helped push myself up until I reached the safe ground above me, on my knees panting from the lack of breath. Then I saw to my horror the state my girl was in. Only Sakura's top half was with me. Her metal spine was broken, and she must have abandoned her legs to save me. My hands shook as I touched her; wires were poking from her torso. She smiled.

"You need to run," she said to me, her voice faltering.

I realized it; she was not coming with me.

She was _dying._

She might have found it uncool and unmanly, but I began to cry. "Not without you, Sakura. Sakura, I don't know if I ever properly told you this, but I love you. I love you, and I don't care if you can't love me back, but I need you, and I want you, and I won't leave without you!"

I said it all so fast in my desperation. My tears were falling on her while she smiled at my confession.

"I know all that, Syaoran."

"Y-you know?"

She smiled that warm smile. The one that made me forget she was not human. "I can feel it. Your heart." Her voice was faltering again. It was as if she were crying. But no tears came out. "I can feel your heart. I can feel the love you have for me. I can understand your heart."

She was confessing to me. In that time I believed she did not hear me, she did. She had heard and understood me. This whole time, I was too blinded by my own selfishness to realize that what I had wanted all along was something I already had.

And I only realized it now that she was dying.

"Now, Syaoran, disappear."

With her last ounce of strength, she pushed me out of the way, and another large chunk of building crushed her.

I ran away, crying the whole way through.

* * *

It took me three whole days to find all of her parts. I didn't eat or sleep. I just dug for her.

It took me almost sixty-four years to rebuild her. On April 1st, I turned her back on and she came back to life. Miraculously, her memory chip was intact. She was the same Sakura I knew when I was twenty-one. She did not age like I did. However, she was a little off. She only had so many years before her system would crash, and she would never be able to be "alive."

On my birthday, she wished me a happy birthday, and with all the other cyborgs I had built, we celebrated my eighty-fifth birthday. Though I made many beautiful and perfect cyborgs and made my grand fortune, I was only focused on getting back the imperfect model that I gave my heart to without being logical.

"Happy Birthday, Syaoran." She said this to me with a lot of love in her voice.

A few days later...I died.

* * *

_**a/n: **__I would like to reiterate myself that this is NOT THE LAST CHAPTER. By the way, is anyone here an Arashi fan? I just got their anniversary album, and I am stoked! The song 5x10 moved me to tears! Arashi, Arashi, for dream~_


	6. Chapter 6

_**My Girl's a Cyborg, but that's Okay**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**a/n: **this is the final chapter. Does it make sense? Probably not._

_Cardcaptor Sakura is not something I own, okay?  
_

_~enjoy_

_(once again, thanks to **Twilight Kisses**, my lovely beta)_

_

* * *

  
_

_Sakura_

I was about seventeen when I first met her.

When I first saw her, she was on display at the National Technology Museum in the Cybortonics Exhibit. I was in my second year of high school when my class took a field trip to see all the cyborgs from the past. I was just wandering around when one of my friends called me over to see something amazing.

"You have to see this! It looks exactly like you!" My friend had pulled me by the wrist, my body moving forward until I reached the destination. I was standing in front of a hundred year old cyborg model and a picture of her human maker. _Cyborg Model 001, Sakura + Human Creator, Syaoran Li, circa 21__st__ century_.

She looked like me. Her hair was shorter than mine (mine was past my shoulder, where hers was just above them), but other than that, we were the same. She even had the color of my eyes perfectly imitated. Not just that, she even had my name.

Her creator looked old, but I could see he must have been very kind. Most of the cyborgs from the previous century looked worn out, and used. She, on the other hand, looked treasured and cherished. He treated her like a human; that I could tell. There was also something else—his eyes. They were deep and amber, and filled with adoration in this picture. Though he was quite elderly in this old picture, I could see that he was very handsome when he was young.

I could not tell you why, but he left a huge impression on me as I left the museum.

I have a feeling it was his eyes.

* * *

Two years later, I went to the auction with my brother and his friend, Yukito. The museum was going out of business, so they were selling a lot of the old relics. When I had heard that she was going to be sold, I had to go and get her. The feeling inside me grew, and I begged Touya-nii to let me buy her. At first he did not agree nor understand, but we went anyway. It was strange to see this cyborg with my face being on that stage while everyone around her was ready to raise their hands to give their highest bidding.

"This is the 21st century Cyborg model 001, named Sakura—the only one of her kind! Her creator was the Li Syaoran, who became the true father of cyborg, went on to create the top 100 models humans use today! Interestingly enough, this cyborg was with him during the Great Tokyo Earthquake, which took the lives of millions. Though she no longer functions, her memory chip has remained intact and has a bonus Ponyo toy (a popular Japanese toy from that time). Let us start the bid at 10 million munny."

It cost us a fortune, but we got her. When I won the bid, I was so happy. With my brother's help, we carried her to my room. The first thing I did was extract her memory chip, and plug it into my computer program. With it, I had the opportunity to live through her memories.

And I did live...

Through her memories, I lived more in the few days I immersed myself in the past than I ever have in my entire life. Through her eyes, I saw how she was born, in the spring when the cherry blossoms were born; coincidentally, on my birthday.

"Good morning, Sakura," her creator, a very old but disabled Li Syaoran smiled happily. He had the kindest eyes and the warmest smile. I couldn't explain it, because through her, I felt a sense of loyalty. "Happy Birthday."

He explained to her how she was programmed, but she was not a limited being. He treated her like a precious being—a living being.

"Sakura, there was a dream girl—the one I loved. I built you in her memory, because that was all she became. I need you to save the past me.

The past me not only became disabled due to the gunshot wound on my birthday, but the past me also did not know much about love. The past me was still very immature and needs to live life fully."

He looked at her with such wonder. "Please allow him to love, even f it is painful. Love is always painful."

He gave her many warnings and instructions, and then when he passed away, she mourned him without tears.

"I will save you, master," I said it through her lips, nodding to him. Then she left and traveled through time.

When she landed, she went off to find him. She seemed to know where he was—in a bookstore. My breath was caught in my throat; he was beautiful. He was average really, but I found him to be very beautiful. Those eyes were still so very kind and full of naïve kindness.

No wonder she saved him without hesitation.

His happiness was contagious, and even though she did not know him very well, she felt a surge of pleasure when he smiled. He made her angry, frustrated, proud, and happy. And also apologetic after she ended up cooking his parrot. He was patient with her, and she sensed that he too was frustrated, but he hid it well. Despite all this, she felt happy to be "his girl." Little by little, she grew to love him even more, but was careful to hide it.

She worked for him, saved lives for him, and stayed by him. She learned of his past, his dreams, his fears, even if they were childish. She never judged him, and he became much more precious, especially to me.

I was there when he kissed her, and he left before he could see that her fingers subconsciously went to her lips and lingered there. I was there when he was at his limit, and yelled cruel words to her. He didn't see how they hurt her, but she obeyed him anyway, and continued to look after him.

I was also there when she died.

She died loving him to the core.

When I finished, I woke up crying, her memories becoming one with mine. It was as if we were one person, and then I knew that I needed to meet him. I needed to see him for myself. I did not want to foolishly love a dead man who lived in a different century because of this cyborg.

I cut my hair and matched my appearance to hers and took the little Ponyo toy she had. Then I went to ask permission to ask if I could travel back in time—to his time. I received an approval for one day. If I disobeyed, I could not return to my time.

I decided to see him one year before she got to him—it was important to me that I meet him before he met her.

It was selfish, but I wanted him to be mine first. I wanted to create as many memories with him as I possibly could. I was very mischievous, and caused trouble, but it made him smile. When we went to eat, and the little Ponyo toy became my prize from the Happy Meal, I understood something very crucial; I was the girl he based the cyborg off of. It was _me_.

This knowledge made me happy, that it was because of me that he treasured that lovely cyborg. I wanted to celebrate. So I caused more trouble, but he didn't seem to mind. He seemed to enjoy my company, his kindness and patience moving me deeply. When we finished off with the fireworks, I could not help but cry. The day was ending and soon, we would part. Looking around, I realized this was the very spot he kissed her. Tears overflowed without me wanting them, and her vivid memories were mine.

"You know, it was this spot where he kissed me." The words spilled out. "But then he said he didn't want to see me anymore! He said I was too weird! Can you believe that? He said I ate too much, and I was heavy and cold and my punches were too hard! Then he said he didn't even want to see me walk or blink anymore!"

Despite the fact that I was irrational (and rather violent), he was still trying to comfort me. He was really very kind; it broke my heart that our time together would end soon. Then, she would have him all to herself. I had to leave. I had to.

I loved him too much stay.

"Close your eyes"

Because I was going to disappear, and I didn't want him to see me cry.

He smiled.

"You know...I'm actually from the future—100 years from now. I came using a time travel device. You're surprised, aren't you?" I had broken the most important rule in time travel, but I didn't care. He didn't really believe me anyway.

"One...two...three..." I ran away as he counted with that silly smile on his face. As I ran, tears were flying from my face. My breath was caught, and I clutched my heart. It was not fair. It was not fair at all. How was it possible that I loved this human being so much in only a matter of hours?

The old man in her memories was right; love was painful. And it felt that pain more than anything.

I knew there was only one thing left to do as I set the time on the machine.

"Onii-chan...forgive me."

* * *

In saw him holding on to the beloved cyborg, picking up the rest of the pieces so that he may repair his heart along with her body. But when he saw me, he knew it was no longer necessary.

"Syaoran..."I called to him. He looked at me like I were a goddess.

I came back to this time to stay.

And to be with him.

Forever.

* * *

_**a/n: **i want to thank you all for sticking to this story, and reading it, and liking it, even though it was weird and confusing, and probably made you go, huh?_

_cherrie out!  
_


End file.
